No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda
by Wichita Ookami-san
Summary: Como sabrán, el 18 de Septiembre en Chile se celebra en grande, y Manuel salió a celebrar... Y un argentino enojado lo espera en su casa. ArgChi


Wooooooola gente bonita!~ Ookami-san viene de vuelta! YAHOO!~ Aplausos para mi! –se aplaude a ella misma- Como sea… Hoy, les traigo una wea random, que se me ocurrió en un momento random luego de tomarme un paracetamol porque me duele la cabeza más que la PUTA MADRE! XDDDDDDDDDD!~ Pero en fin… Pensé en mi dolor de cabeza y me dije a mi misma: Oye misma, te imaginas la caña/resaca/after que debe tener Manuel ahora, luego de celebrar 18 y 19 de Sedtiembre (Septiembre)? Y… Oh la la~~! Salió este parasito w Espero que les guste, mis pequeños -3- Y si no les gusta… Chucha… No se phhh weon… Que puedo hacer yo frente a eso? :3

**Disclaimer… O algo asi: **Hetalia, señores, NO ES MIO! Si lo fuera, estarían los latinos y hace HARTO tiempo que más de alguna parejita habría hecho cosas malas XDDDDDDDDD! Pero le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, y por hacer esta wea, no me pagan niuno, lo hago sin fines de lucro… Si señores, sin fines de lucro, tal cual debiera ser la educación y la salud en Chile :D

**Advertencias: **Resaca, el tierno y hermoso vocabulario de Chilito (?), YA-O-I, para ser más específicos, ArgChi (ArgentinaxChile, MartínxManuel, M&M, como os queráis llamar a esta humilde wea)

Recuerden: Argentina=Martín, Chile=Manuel, Copete=Alcohol XDDDDDD!

Y nos fuimos con la cueca mi alma!~~~~~…

-nJn-

Y ahí estaba el argentino, con los nervios de punta. Desde el 17 de septiembre del presente año a las 16:17 horas chilenas exactamente que no veía a su amado chileno. Lo último que dijo fue "Ya weon, me voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños mierda! Me voy a las ramadas… Y no me wei' en todo el fin de semana, estamos claros? Yah, chao"… Y desde ahí hasta la fecha, 19 de septiembre, a las 20:43 horas, que no lo ha visto. No contesta el celular, no responde los mensajes de texto, ni siquiera se ha conectado a Facebook! Nada… Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Y ahí seguía Martín, mordiéndose las uñas en la casa del chileno (Porque si, estaba en la casa de Manuel, esperándolo… Ayy que lindo es el amour~), pensando seriamente en llamar a los carabineros, declararlo desaparecido y que lo empiece a buscar la PDI para que luego encuentren su cuerpo a orillas del río, fallecido en extrañas condiciones y poder darle una sepultura digna, y que con su cuerpo se vaya el secreto de su muerte… Porque si, una mente preocupada, señores, se pasa mejores películas que las hollywoodenses (Y en HD po' shoro… Zhiaaa~~!).

Pero entonces…

Comenzó a sonar la cerradura de la puerta, como si trataran de maniatarla. ¡El pobre Martín pensó que le estaban robando! Así que respiró profundo, se armó de valor y fue a enfrentar a esos ladrones, arriesgando su vida por defender territorio chilensis… "Todo sea por vos, Manu", pensaba el argentino. Abrió la puerta y… No, no se encontró con ladrones, se encontró con un borracho Manuel tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa…

-Ma-Manu? Sos vos? Me tenías tan preocupado, ché!~ Donde mierda estabas, boludo! –regañaba el argentino al chileno, mientras abría más la puerta. Y como Manuel estaba apoyado en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio, cuando el argentino la abrió si fue de bruces/hocico/jeta al suelo y se sacó la REQUETECONCH…!~

-P-PUT-PUTA LA WEA'! –gritaba el chileno, enojado- P-Porque chucha n-no te fijai' a-antes de abrir la wea?... P-Puta que estoy marea'o weon… -se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, en una mezcla de "Puta que me siento mal weon ohhh~…" y "Weon, no me puedo parar…". Martín se compadeció de la pobre alma chilena y la tomó en sus brazos, levantando a Manuel que estaba ta~~~~~~n mareado el pobre niñito producto de que le hicieron muy mal las empanadas (Yiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~h!) no porque hubiese tomado mucho, ya? Y cuando consiguió sentarlo en el sillón, lo tomó por los hombros exigiendo explicaciones de su estado etílico y su desaparición, a lo que Manu respondió:

-N-No se weon no me acuerdo… S-Si el 17 m-me tomé un par de terremotos no mah! S-Si no tomé casi na~da weon… Y n-no se… Fue super cuático loco… Co-como que se me apagó la t-tele y… D-Desperté en la m-mañana… Tira'o en un-en una banca…

-Pero y porqué mierda no respondés el teléfono? Me tenías preocupado, boludo! Sabés que estuve a punto de llamar a Carabineros! Pensé que estabas muerto! –dijo el argentino, entre enojado y preocupado-

-P-Pero no te enojí' po'… S-Si tu me amai' verda'? –dijo Manuel, a la vez que abrazaba a Martin-

-Manu? –respondió sorprendido el argentino de la actitud del chileno… Si tan solo fuese todos los días así… Pero no, es así solo cuando está borracho…- Ma-Manu? Estás bien? Manu? –el chileno se quedó dormido en los brazos de Martín (Chucha, así de cura'o cualquiera se queda dormido po') –Pfff… Sos tan lindo cuando dormís, Manu… -dijo por último el argentino, besando a Manuel en la boca, para luego, tomarlo en sus brazos e irlo a acostar… Tal vez mañana el chileno podría contarle sus aventuras en las ramadas… Incluyendo cuando le fue infiel con una señora de 80 años… Aunque claro, probablemente el chileno no se acuerde de eso…

-nJn-

Wea LOL! Necesitaba escribir sobre Manu borracho durmiendo en las ramadas XDDDDDDD!~~ Ya señores, nos vemos… Da svidaniya!~ nJn

Si lo sientes en tu corazón… Déjame un review… Si no… Usa tu talento actoral y haz feliz a alguien que nunca será escritora :D

En síntesis, deja un review por último mandándome a la reverenda mierda, pero déjame un revew w


End file.
